The Beginning of Something Beautiful
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Silke when she was feeling down! After constant tormenting from Draco Malfoy a certain redhead comes to comfort her. Cute, sweet, one shot. Please R&R! : Enjoy!


"Who could every love a filthy mudblood Gryffindor like you? Certainly not your  
dead parents, or your foul friends."

The words echoed through Silke's brain as she ran out of her fifth year potions class she had with the evil Slytherin boy that was Draco Malfoy. Draco had tormented her since the day she joined Gryffindor house all those years ago, always jabbing her with insults or attacking her with different jinxes, curses, and hexes. He even, on one occasion, tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse until she blacked out; leaving  
her laying there in an empty hallway until Justin Finch-Fletchy discovered her  
and raced for Madame Pomfrey several hours later.

Silke stumbled silently down an empty corridor, her Olive green eyes clouded with the tears she struggled to hold in. She pressed the back of her hand tightly against her lips as she held back the sobs that threatened to rock her body to its core. She had her hand pressed so tightly against her mouth she hardly noticed when the inside of her lip began to bleed. After several minutes the silent weeps came to a stop but the tears never stopped falling soundlessly down her pale face. She pulled her knees tightly against her chest and sat there for quite some time.

"Oh, there you are Silke, are you alright?" Hermione Granger's voice came from the blur that now kneeled before her tear filled eyes.

Silke gasped and jumped slightly having not realized she was no longer alone and  
rushed to wipe her face of the trail of tears that covered her cheeks and have  
even dripped onto her school robes.

"I-I'm f-fine Hermione, really." She struggled to reply as she tried to give her a smile but failing and grimacing.

Before Hermione could utter another word Silke was on her feet and running down the corridor with her school things clutched tightly to her chest. She ran out of the castle and down onto the dock of the black lake where she knew she'd be alone, especially during class.

"Silke? What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Silke inhaled sharply, "George! W-what are you doing here?" she asked startled and quickly wiped away tears she hadn't realized she was still crying.

George ignored her dismissal of his question and quickly settled next to her on the dock. Silke blushed lightly and looked and him from underneath her blonde hair, she'd had a crush on him since her first year at Hogwarts and even as they became best friends she had never developed the courage to tell him of her feelings. What Silke didn't know was that George had been dealing with the same dilemma all these years and was determined to inform her of his feelings that he could suppress no longer.

"Well, I have a free period and decided to take walk around the grounds. I saw you sitting out here and was curious." He said with a shrug as if it were obvious.

"Oh," she replied looking out at the glassy water.

"So what _are_ you doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked her playfully yet still serious.

Silke's cheeks reddened, "I'm supposed to be in fifth year potions." She admitted sheepishly.

"So why are you out here? And don't say you're skipping class, I know you too well to believe that." He said  
as he picked up a stray stone that had somehow ended up on the dock and tossed it, watching it skip several times before plummeting below the surface of the lake.

Silke sighed and moved her blonde hair to cover her eyes, making a sort of curtain between herself and George. George shifted beside her and moved her hair out of her beautiful face as he placed himself directly in front of her, his face only inches from his. Silke looked into his concerned brown  
eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him about what had happened.

She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes yet again, "Draco called me a-a mudblood. He said no one would ever love me not even my friends or my...parents." She said in a quiet and slightly shaky voice, "He was right. No one will ever love me. I'll spend the rest of my life unloved and alone." She finished before bursting into tears.

No matter how untrue Draco's statement was, Silke was starting to really believe that she was not worth love, that she of all people could never deserve it. She was the sweetest, kindest, most caring person probably in the entire school and she was more deserving of love and happiness than she would ever  
know. George pulled her tightly against his chest, resting his head on top of hers and rocked her while murmuring sweet nothings into her hair until her weeping quieted.

"Silke, look at me." George said pulling away from her and tilting her tear streaked face to look at him, "You are one of the most amazing, and beautiful people I have ever known. You put others before yourself and would give up anything to help someone in need. If anyone deserves love and happiness  
it's you, Silke. You are a beautiful person, inside _and_ out." He said stroking her pale cheek soothingly.

Silke looked at the handsome redhead before her in confusion, had he just said all of those wonderful things about _her?_ He must be mistaken, surely _she_ could not deserve anything he'd said, she was not worth of his complements; or so she thought.

"W-what?" was all she managed to reply as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes that held nothing but care and truth.

"You deserve love, Silke. Probably more than almost anyone else. There's...something I've...been wanting  
to tell you for quite some time now..." he trailed off nervous about finally sharing his feeling for the truly beautiful girl before him.

"What is it, George? What do you want to tell me?" she asked after he was silent for an extended period of time.

George sighed and debated internally for a moment, _This is your one chance Georgie, tell her how you feel._ he finally told himself metally with confidence and conviction.

He looked into her mesmerizing olive green eyes, "Silke, I've been in love with you since I laid eyes on you your first year at Hogwarts. I've tried to keep it bottled inside but I just can't any longer, you _have_ to know how I feel about you and I understand if you don't feel the same. Just promise we can still be friends not  
matter wh-" Silke covered his mouth with her hand to stop his rambling.

George quieted and looked at her confused; Silke giggled, "George you will never have to worry about my feels not being the same. I've felt the same way since I first met you and I doubt my feeling could ever change. You are a brilliant young man and I am so greatful I haven't secretly pined after you for so long in vain. I-" Now it was George's turn to cut her off, though not with his hands but his lips.

Shocked, Silke sat in awe for a moment before quickly recovering and kissing him back enthusiastically, placing her small hands on the back of his neck and allowing her hands to play with his soft, firey red hair.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." George said breathlessly as they separated.

"Oh, trust me, I think I have an idea." Silke replied and the both chuckled happily.

Now it was Silke's turn to kiss him and he didn't hesitate to respond and hold her body close to his.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked her as they separated once more.

Silke giggled happily, "You know, I've been asking myself the exact same thing."


End file.
